


In which Rose Lalonde has a date with an alien machine

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Also Rose is chubby because why not, Fucking Machines, Other, Smut, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And also the machine is meant to do explicit things to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The mood struck me out of nowhere to write this. I might even keep writing it if I can get past the shame of writing 100% pure self-indulgent fictional pornography.

Rose gazed at the strange piece of technology. It had been a gift to her, from another one of the thousands of untold alternate universes containing thousands of alternate individuals each. She supposes she was glad that this reality and those in had such a prowess for creating these feats of engineering.

Perhaps the best way to describe it would be a clean sterile white metal spine attached to a floor base, with several ribcage-like spokes coming out the side, and a single ergonomic bicycle-like seat attached midway up the spine, just below the ribcage spokes. It looked strangely like a piece of modern art, from one of those artists that likes to explore mixing the human form with strange futuristic technology. Well, maybe futuristic for her, she supposes it could be commonplace for its creator.

She had only really been reassured that it could handle her weight (to which she was at least a little bit incredulous at being told. Since when was 130 kilograms heavy?), and that it was perfectly safe. Not that being unsafe would really matter, given the whole being immortal thing, but it was still nice to hear. 

After stripping her clothes off, because it was fairly obvious that this was some kind of sex thing by now, she walked up to the device and brushed her hand against the ‘spine’. The metal was surprisingly not-cold to the touch, through still clearly very solid. The seat looked like it was designed to entirely cover her pelvic region and fit inbetween her legs, sort of giving the spine and seat a ‘j’ shape.

Rose supposed she should take the plunge. Hopefully this machine would give her a very enjoyable way to spend the average lonely weekend in the future. She hoisted one leg over the seat, her back to the spine of the device, and lowered herself into it. It fit around her incredibly well, almost as if it was designed for her perfectly in mind. Despite the minimal amount of contact points, it supported her weight perfectly, and the seat-part fit very closely and securely around her. It did now feel a bit cold against her private parts, but like plunging into the ocean at the beach, she supposed it would quickly become bearable. When did the pleasure start exactly? Was it supposed to start vibrating or?

Almost in response to her thoughts, the rib-cage spokes wrapped around her torso, the bottom-most one wrapping directly around the small of her waist, very securely locking her into the crotch-piece, while the other ones raised across the rest of her, wrapping around her fairly voluptuous body tightly and firmly, while the toppost spokes instead raised vertically across her shoulders, completely preventing her from even trying to wriggle free. while her arms and legs were totally free, the machine had gripped onto her torso in what felt like a completely inescapable way. Reflexively she tried to push against the bindings, but not even the slightest amount of movement was allowed, the machine having an incredible strength holding her in place. Before she could let out a slightly spooked ‘eep’, the spine raised up off the base, the stand telescoping out, raising her feet off the floor and into mid-air, suspending her in the middle of the room, about a half meter of the floor. It wasn’t much, but perhaps it was more the psychological aspect of being completely without ground to stand on.

Rose was a bit surprised, but not quite panicking. She had to say it felt awfully enticing, the way that the machine could so easily hold her, move her. She wasn’t exactly strong, but she was surprisingly fit despite what most would assume given her size, and it wasn’t very many things in this world that could just plain physically overpower her, and none perhaps as dauntlessly as a machine could.

A very gentle humming and vibration started in the crotch-piece. Reflexively, she tried to squirm away from it, no absolutely no avail at all. She was completely unable to even readjust her position against the constant but at this point, very light vibration pressing against her nether-regions. 

While she was letting out a faint suppressed moan against her own will, a calm, androgynous, synthetic voice spoke. “Please provide length and intensity of session”

Rose, still distracted by the pleasant feeling inescapably still pressing against her, took a bit to gain the sense of mind to respond. “Um.. what are the intensities?”

The machine almost immediately spoke back. “Light, Medium, Heavy, Experimental. Light includes gentle to medium vibration, breast and general body stimulation. Medium adds to this to include light vaginal pene-”

Rose interrupted the voice. “Light. Light is okay. How about 15 minutes Light”

The machine made a bright pinging noise in response, responded “12 Hours Experimental Selected. Override disabled.”

Rose gulped. This wasn’t right. Oh no, this wasn’t what they meant by “made just for her” was it? She could already her some kind of whirring starting up.

She had a feeling it was going to be a long 12 hours.


End file.
